


Hadrian James Castle

by witchguy1993



Category: Castle, Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alexis Can Sing, Alexis Has Magic, Crossdressing, F/M, Harry Potter Can Sing, Harry Potter Has Powers, Harry and Alexis are like twins, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Powerful Alexis, Powerful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep, Harry disappears from the doorstep and reappears in New York on the doorstep of Richard Castle who takes him in, gives him a new name. As the years go by Richard discovers that Hadrian and Alexis has powers and magic. Hadrian meets his mates when he turns fourteen/fifteen years old.</p><p>M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadrian James Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my new story.

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumours true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

Harry Potter didn't know that he was famous, special or anything of the like but he did know intuitively that if he stayed at the place that he had been placed. His life would be a nightmare, that he would not have the best childhood. So he suddenly disapparated away from the Dursley home, waking up the family before reappearing, with a crack, on a doorstep in New York city waking up the little family except the man, the man was working on his new book, that lived there.

* * *

The man who lives there opens the door just as his wife comes downstairs. She then goes to the door as the man picks up Harry and shows his wife who asks "whose that ?"

"the letter says his name is Harry, Harry Potter, that he was born on the 31st of July" says the man.

"that's Alexis' birthday" says the man's wife.

"I know, the letter also said little Harry here is a wizard who is famous because he survived some dark lord who killed his parents before trying to kill him, the dark lord guy still has followers who will try to kill young Harry if he isn't protected by whoever this letter was meant for" says the man before he says "it's basically forcing whoever Harry was meant to live with to take him in"

"like blackmail ?" asks the man's wife.

"yea" says the man before he says "i think that we should take him in"

"why ?" asks the man's wife.

"well, it'll give Alexis a sibling, protect young Harry here, who may have ended up in an abusive home if he didn't appear here and I kinda want to have a son too and this way, you don't have to get pregnant either" says the man before he says "this is possibly the better Halloween ever" with a giant smile.

"agreed but what are we going to call him ?" asks the man's wife.

"how about Hadrian James Castle ?" asks the man before he says "we can call him Harry for short or even Adrian"

"I like it" replies the man's wife with a nod before they look at baby who is smiling at his new parents, Richard Castle and his wife Meredith Castle who both smile back at baby Hadrian.

* * *

Meanwhile in the almost empty office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a dozen of his nick knacks exploded symbolising that Harry had not been brought into the Dursley home, destroying so much planning that the Headmaster had done. Something else happens, the sword of Godric Gryffindor disappears from the office and the only witnesses to the activity in the office are the portraits of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school and the Phoenix Fawkes who sings happily at the turn of events that had happened before singing a mournful song at the deaths that happened that night.

* * *

Two years later Hadrian and Alexis are in their play pen while their father is writing a manuscript when he looks over at the playpen to see the soft animal toys flying around the playpen which makes him laugh until he sees that it's Alexis who is doing it and he leaves his desk, walks over to the playpen and he says "this is amazing, Alexis must have magic"

"powers" says Hadrian.

"powers ?" asks Richard. Hadrian nods before he points to himself and says "powers too"

"wonder twins, my beautiful wonder twins" says Richard before he picks up his two toddlers just as his mother, Martha walks in the door and Richard tells his mother about what had happened and Martha says "we don't tell anyone about this, we must keep it a secret, no-one can know about their powers"

"agreed, mother but how are we going to keep two super powered toddlers, one who also has magic, a secret ?" Richard asks his mother.

"well, we have to try, who knows what could happen if the wrong people find out about them" says Martha.

"we hide them in plain sight, once my book get published, I will be famous, right ? so we tell everyone that they are my kids, that they are twins, they were born on the same day" says Richard.

"unless they do a DNA test, but it is a good plan" says Martha before she grabs Hadrian out of his father's arms and rocks him a bit.

* * *

Hadrian is four when he starts playing the piano with Alexis and they sing together. Seven years old is the age that Hadrian is when his father and Hadrian's grandmother notices that Hadrian may have several personalities, which he uses at times, Alexis also knows but she doesn't care since she know the entire time. Richard and Martha also realise that once the two kids are teenagers that they will want to use their powers to protect people.

* * *

By the time that Hadrian and Alexis had hit eleven, the two had gotten several powers already, they don't know how many they will end up with but they are extremely powerful which scares Richard, he doesn't fear them, no, he fears what will happen when someone finds out about them.

Hadrian's Hogwarts letter never arrives either and Hadrian starts using wandless magic alongside Alexis who had a talent with magic too.

* * *

At the age of thirteen Hadrian and Alexis are in Paris shopping when Hadrian accidentally bumps into a boy his age who has brown hair and beautiful green eyes, they talk while his mother admires the boy's mother's Prada and her outfit, they find out a few details about themselves including their mutual love for singing without telling each other their names before the boy starts flirting a bit making Hadrian blush and before the boy's mother starts to drag him away, he kisses Hadrian and says "if this was fate then we shall see each other again, if not, I hope you have a good life" before he says "Mon amour aux yeux d'émeraude" before he kisses Hadrian on the lips in front of his mother, Hadrian's mom and Alexis who teases Hadrian as soon as the boy is gone with his mother who is scolding the boy in french.

As soon as they are back at their dad's place Hadrian and Alexis don't tell their father about the boy to save them some stress but they tell Martha who cheers at Hadrian's first kiss before she asks for every single detail of the meeting and kiss.

* * *

In the town of Lima Ohio, a boy with a mohawk the age of thirteen suddenly turns into a huge giant blue monster when he gets angry about something that has to do with his absent ass-hole father. The boy smashes the trees in the woods before he calms down with full memory of what happened and he keeps it a secret as he knows what could happen if people were to find out.

* * *

The boy who kissed Hadrian, while he is in Paris surrounded by items with circuits which he talks to. His mother sees the boy talking to the techology and she sees that her boy is special, that he has powers which she and her husband keep secret from everyone knowing what could happen if people found out about his powers.

* * *

A boy with silver hair and lavender eyes is with a girl who is a year younger than him who has light purple-grey hair and lavender eyes, who is not human. The boy has a sword on him when one day during his bodyguard duty. The boy uses his sword to fight off some people who are trying to hurt the girl that he is protecting.

* * *

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been having the worst few years ever, ever since Harry Potter's non attendance to Hogwarts and to find out that the Dursleys had not even found Harry on their doorstep was just worst. When Harry hadn't replied to the letter Dumbledore had sent Hagrid out to the Dursleys who told Hagrid that Harry never lived at their place and that Harry was not welcome at the Dursleys.

When Harry didn't attend Hogwarts, the students were all wondering where the boy-who-lived had gone. Dumbledore had told the press that Harry Potter getting private training, which was a giant lie, but only half of the school believe and the other half of the school don't believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.


End file.
